Decision of Love
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kehidupan Tao yang penuh perjuangan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegar dan mandiri. Disaat dia memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta yang lain datang menghampiri. Akankah cinta Tao bertahan selamanya? Percayalah bahwa 'cinta' tak pernah salah mengambil keputusan. -KRISTAO/TAORIS/BL/YAOI/DLDR/Review ne *bow*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Decision of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (namja)**

** Wu Yi Fan/Kris (namja)**

** Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

** Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, YAOI (KRISTAO), GS untuk Baekhyun**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje. Tao disini dibikin lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun disini sebagai yeoja...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan Tao yang penuh perjuangan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegar dan mandiri. Disaat dia memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta yang lain datang menghampiri. Akankah cinta Tao bertahan selamanya? Percayalah bahwa 'cinta' tak pernah salah mengambil keputusan.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Baekhyun punyaku ^^.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Tanggal publish pertama 14/4/2013**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taooo, tolong antarkan ini ke meja 22!"

"Baik Ge!"

"Tao, bersihkan meja di sebelah sana."

"Neeee..."

"Tao, buatkan Mocha Latte 1 dan Sandwich tunanya 3"

"Oke"

.

.

Itulah sekilas kesibukan yang dialami Tao-Huang Zi Tao-hampir setiap harinya. Namja manis keturunan Cina berumur 17 tahun bermata mirip panda itu bekerja di sebuah cafe kecil namun cukup ramai di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Tao adalah anak yatim piatu yang tumbuh besar di daerah Ilsan dan memutuskan pindah ke Seoul untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya dan juga saudara sepupunya-Byun Baekhyun- atau yang biasa di panggil Baekki. Kondisi Baekki membuat Tao harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua. Sepulang sekolah, Tao harus bekerja di cafe kemudian malamnya dia bekerja menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Baekhyun adalah yeoja berumur 14 tahun keturunan cina-korea yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental sejak ia kecil. Ditambah dengan kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam satu kecelakaan tragis pesawat terbang membuat kondisi Baekhyun makin lama makin memburuk. Hal itu jugalah yang semakin membuat Tao bersikeras untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul, menyekolahkannya agar Baekhyun bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

"Tao, gege sekarang harus mengantar pesanan ke daerah Namsan. Tolong jaga cafe sebentar, ne. Mungkin sekitar jam 3 nanti gege pulang. " ujar namja tinggi bertubuh tegap dengan rambut coklat tebalnya.

"Ne, Kris gege. Serahkan semua pada Tao, gege hati-hati di jalan ya."

Namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan atau yang akrab di sapa Kris itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Tao.

"Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini, apa ada yang membuatmu bahagia di sekolah tadi hmm?" tanya Kris seraya mengelus rambut hitam kelam Tao.

"Aniyo gege...Tao senang karena hari ini pengunjung cafe gege lebih banyak dari yang biasanya." Jawab Tao sambil terus mengelap meja yang 10 menit lalu ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan.

"Kau senang bekerja di cafe ku?"

Kegiatan Tao mengelap meja terhenti. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kris yang notabene adalah kekasih Tao sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Kris selalu meragukan keberadaan Tao di cafenya. Dengan jadwal Tao yang sangat gila-gilaan hampir tiap harinya membuat Kris berniat untuk menafkahi hidup Tao dan sepupunya tanpa harus membuat Tao kerja keras di cafenya ini. Cafe ini memang hanya mempekerjakan 1 orang saja sebagai pelayan yaitu Tao, 1 orang sebagai koki dan 1 barista namun kadang-kadang Tao juga merangkap sebagai ketiganya. Kris takut Tao terlalu lelah. Dia tak mau Tao jatuh sakit. Kris sangat menyayangi Tao, namun karena Tao tak ingin menerima bantuan cuma-cuma dari Kris jadilah dia memaksa untuk bekerja di cafe Kris agar uang yang didapatnya dari Kris itu tidak sia-sia bagi Kris walaupun sesungguhnya Kris sama sekali tidak merasa diberatkan dengan hal itu. Justru Kris sangat senang jika sang kekasih bergantung kepadanya. Menurut Kris itu membuat dia terlihat dibutuhkan.

"Tentu ge...Tao senang. Tao senang bisa membantu gege dan juga Tao bisa melihat Kris ge setiap saat." Tao tersenyum hangat dan menatap mata elang Kris dengan intens.

Chu~

"Xiexie, nae Tao. Wo ai ni. Saranghae. Gege sangat mencintaimu"

"Nado saranghae, Wo ye ai ni, Kris gege." jawab Tao dengan wajah tertunduk malu setelah menerima kecupan lembut Kris di pipinya. Semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi namja cantik itu membuat Kris gemas.

"Sampai jumpa jam 3 sayang, gege pergi dulu ne... Byebye"

"Byebye, ge. Hati-hati di jalan"

Tanpa di sadari Tao sedari tadi ternyata ada tatapan tajam yang mengarah lekat padanya. Mata yang seolah ingin menusuk jantung Tao. Kemarahan tampak terpancar jelas dari mata itu.

"Huang Zitao...kena kau!"

.

.

* * *

**TAO POV**

"Haaaahhh...lelahnya"

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa sambil sesekali memijit pelan pelipis ku yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Oppa...oppa sudah pulang."

Suara itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatanku. Aku menegakkan posisi badanku dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Kulihat sosok mungil itu kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekatiku sambil memeluk boneka beruang besarnya yang sudah agak lusuh.

"Baekkie belum tidur? Mengapa Baekki keluar kamar? Apa Baekki mimpi buruk?"

Begitulah berbagai pertanyaan yang sering kali ku lontarkan padanya. Aku hanya takut gadis mungil ini mengalami hal-hal buruk yang dapat memperparah kondisinya.

"Aniyo oppa, tadi Baekki main-main sama Tuan Beruang, terus Baekki dengar suara oppa, jadi Baekki keluar." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuanku. Postur badannya yang mungil membuatku terlihat seperti memangku bocah berumur 8 tahun.

"Baekki merindukan oppa?" tanyaku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kini bersandar di dadaku.

"Ne...Baekki kangen oppa. Baekki mau main sama oppa tapi oppa selalu saja pergi. Baekki kan kesepian. Baekki ingin ikut oppa kerja. Boleh?" Begitulah penuturan polos Baekki dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang membuatku menahan sesuatu yang kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Andwae. Baekki cukup pergi sekolah, lalu diam di rumah menunggu oppa pulang ne"

"Tapi Baekki ingin membantu oppa. Baekki tidak mau sendirian. Baekki janji Baekki tidak akan mengganggu oppa, Baekki juga mau cari uang buat oppa." Manik foxy itu kini semakin menatap lekat mataku. Kepolosan dan kesungguhan tergambar jelas dari manik mata itu yang kini mulai tampak berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kusembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya.

"Mengapa Baekki juga ingin mencari uang,sayang? Apa ada yang Baekki inginkan? Katakan saja, nanti oppa berikan untukmu." Aku berucap pelan di telinganya sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Ani...Baekki hanya ingin dekat oppa, tapi oppa selalu bilang oppa kerja cari uang buat Baekki. Baekki juga ingin cari uang buat oppa." Ucapnya polos.

Airmataku kini sukses mengalir menetes dibahu mungilnya. Betapa aku sangat menyayangi gadis dalam pelukanku sekarang. Sungguh, aku rela mengorbankan apapun asal bisa melihatnya bahagia.

"Gomawo chagi...gomawo. Oppa senang Baekki mau membantu oppa, tapi oppa akan lebih senang jika Baekki menunggu oppa dirumah, menyambut oppa dan memeluk oppa ketika oppa pulang. Oppa akan sangat senang jika oppa pulang, oppa bisa melihat senyuman Baekki."

Aku terus memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangannya. Sungguh, hanya karena malaikat kecil dalam pelukanku inilah aku mampu bertahan. Dialah semangatku. Sosok yang selalu akan kuperjuangkan kebahagiaannya sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan semua yang kupunya. Aku begitu menyanginya, lebih dari rasa sayangku pada namjachinguku sendiri.

"Baekki,"

".."

"Baekki?"

".."

"Kau sudah tidur?"

".."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, akhirnya aku lepaskan pelukanku perlahan dan kulihat ternyata Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Pipi chubbynya tampak sedikit basah dan jejak air mata terlihat sangat jelas di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau menangis, Jagi. Jangan menangis karena oppa, ne. Oppa akan sangat merasa bersalah jika kau terus menangis seperti ini. Oppa hanya ingin Baekki bahagia. Itu saja, jagi." Aku menghapus bekas lelehan air mata itu dari pipi putihnya. Baekhyun-ku memang seperti ini. Dia sering sekali menangis karenaku. Aku tau dia khawatir padaku. Dia selalu merasa aku kesusahannya karenanya, padahal sedikitpun aku tak punya pikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa beranggapan jika dia menyusahkan hidupku jika dialah hidupku sebenarnya?

Aku memandang wajah cantik yang kini tertidur dalam dekapanku. Hatiku terasa sangat nyeri jika mengingat aku belum bisa menghidupinya dengan layak.

"Kau harus bisa bahagia, sayang. Oppa akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu."

Dengan perlahan kugendong tubuh mungil itu kedalam kamarnya dan kuletakkan di ranjang berbedcover pororo itu.

"Jaljayo jagiya. Cepatlah sembuh. Oppa yakin kau bisa sembuh, sayang. Saranghae."

Chu~

Kukecup lembut keningnya lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku untuk sedikit membersihkan badanku yang terasa sangat lengket kemudian bergerak menuju alam mimpi.

**TAO POV END**

* * *

.

.

**SOMEONE POV**

"Yeoboseoyo"

"_Wae_?"

"Selidiki namja bernama Huang Zitao. Besok pagi laporannya harus sudah ada di mejaku."

"_Ini perintah yang sama seperti yang aku terima 1 tahun lalu. Wae? Siapa lagi mainanmu sekarang?_"

"Hah? Kau kira aku bermain-main hah sekarang? Pokoknya kau harus selidiki tentang namja itu dan laporkan hasilnya padaku besok pagi! Kau paham!"

"_Kapan kau akan puas? Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang kau rugikan. Apakah kau tidak pernah mencoba berlaku normal? Tidak semua tindakanmu itu bisa disebut dengan cin-_"

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu! JANGAN MENCERAMAHIKU! INGAT ITU!"

"_Terserah kau, tapi aku masih punya hati yang menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam masalahmu_ "

"Jujur aku malas berdebat denganmu sekarang, Hyung. Sekarang terserah padamu. Lakukan dan ikuti semua keinginanku atau kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu walaupun kau saudaraku."

PIP

**SOMEONE POV END**

* * *

.

**TAO POV**

"Baekki jangan nakal ya. Nanti jam 10 oppa jemput. Baekki jangan pergi-pergi kemanapun, arraseo? Tunggu oppa datang. Jangan nakal ne, jagi."

Cup

"Arraseo oppa. Oppa juga jangan nakal, ne. Kalau oppa nakal nanti Kris gege marah."

"Hahaha, arraseo jagiya. Sudah berani menggoda oppa,eoh?"

"Hehe, Baekki sayang Kris gege karena Kris gege sayang oppa."

Aku tersenyum lembut menanggapi celoteh Baekhyun. Kuusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Ne..oppa tau. Oppa sayang kalian berdua. Cha, sudah waktunya adik kecil oppa sekolah."

Aku segera mendorong pundak Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sekolah Khusus untuk anak-anak –tidak beruntung- seperti Baekhyun.

"Isshhh...Baekkie kan masih mau sama oppa~. Uuuugghh. Ya sudahlah, paypay oppa. Saranghae." Ujarnya sambil sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya sementara aku masih berdiri terpaku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya sampai Baekhyun masuk kedalam bangunan berlantai 2 itu.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun akupun melanjutkan langkahku menuju Sapphire Blue High School, tempatku bersekolah selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Jarak antara sekolahku dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh namun cukup jauh dari cafe Kris gege. Oleh karena itulah, sempat terpikir olehku untuk membeli sebuah sepeda untuk memudahkan perjalananku. Namun, sepertinya aku harus menunda keinginanku mengingat sebentar lagi aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk persiapan masuk universitas dan naik kelasnya Baekki. Hhhh...

"Tuhan, mohon beri aku petunjukmu. Berkatilah semua usaha yang kulakukan. Bantulah aku agar aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada adikku. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya."

Aku terus memanjatkan doaku sambil menatap sendu ke langit.

"Appa, eomma, lindungi Tao. Izinkan Tao menjaga Baekkie seumur hidup Tao. Ahjumma, Ahjushi, Tao mohon lindungi Baekkie agar Baekki selalu bahagia dengan ataupun tanpa Tao."

.

.

Tes

Setetes air mata kurasakan mulai jatuh di pipiku.

"Gawat! Aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Andwae! Ayo Tao. Kau pasti BISA! SEMANGAT!"

Aku tersenyum sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku.

**TAO POV END**

* * *

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Tak jauh dari tempat Tao berdiri tadi, ternyata ada seorang namja yang menatap lekat padanya. Seorang namja yang kini tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tao...Huang Zitao..." lirih namja itu dengan suara yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Namja itu merogoh kantong jaketnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit nomor pada layar touchscreen itu.

"Hyung"

"_Ne, ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin tau apakah yang kuminta kemarin sudah ada?"

"_Aku sudah menaruhnya di mejamu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu,wae_?"

"Oke, gomawo hyung. "

"_Kau dimana? Kau membuntutinya lagi? Kau jangan bertindak aneh-aneh. Jangan mempermainkannya_"

"**_Shut up_**! Jangan menginterogasiku seperti itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh sekarang."

"_Kau kira aku semudah itu percaya_?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Namun aku tau hatiku berkata ini benar. Aku serius padanya."

"_Jangan berucap yang kau sendiri tidak bisa menepatinya_"

"Ne...Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku tak membuktikan ucapanku tadi."

".."

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengoceh. Urus saja semuanya dengan baik."

PIP

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memilikimu? Rasa ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah memintanya. Tolong jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang sudah mempertemukan kita berdua."

"Nae sarang...Tao..." lirih namja itu sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Lamborgini hitamnya. Melesat kencang membelah jalanan Seoul dengan perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk.

.

* * *

Siang ini Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe Kris. Setelah satu jam yang lalu dia menjemput Baekki, membuatkannya makan siang dan menidurkan yeoja manis itu. Siang ini Tao terlihat lelah. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, tak jarang sesekali dia menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk meraup udara banyak-banyak. Jarak cafe yang lumayan jauh mengharuskan Tao melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tao sebenarnya bisa naik bis, namun uang yang sedang ada dikantongnya kini tak lagi cukup bahkan untuk membeli sekaleng minuman ringanpun. Sebenarnya Kris pernah meminta Tao agar namja panda itu mau di antar jemput oleh nya namun Tao menolak dengan seribu alasan andalannya yang membuat Kris menghela nafas kalah. Sekitar 15 menit lagi waktu untuk Tao masuk kerja menggantikan Kris gegenya yang sejak pagi menggantikan jabatan Tao sebagai pelayan cafe itu. Kris menggaji Tao dengan upah penuh, namun jam kerja Tao hanya setelah dia pulang sekolah saja, kecuali hari Minggu. Kris yang mengatur jadwal tersebut dan Tao tidak bisa protes karena Kris sudah men-_deathglare-_nya tepat sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hosh..hosh..ada apa dengan ku? Mengapa sesak sekali?" ujar Tao sedikit mengerang sambil memegangi bagian kiri dadanya. Sangat sesak. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Tao bersandar di salah satu tiang lampu penerangan di jalan itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Sementara itu, seorang namja -tak jauh dari tempat Tao -kini tengah sibuk menatap Tao penuh arti. Matanya menatap awas sang objek sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Apakah ini waktu yang tepat?"

"Haha...sepertinya iya. Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang."

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya kemudian bergerak menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan susah payah.

" Emm, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang namja ketika sudah tepat berada di samping Tao.

Tao membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Mata sipit itu sontak membulat ketika menyadari ada orang asing yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Merasa Tao terkejut dengan kehadirannya, namja tinggi itu sedikit menjauh namun tetap dalam jarak bahaya bagi Tao.

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan tampaknya kau sedang kesakitan. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

".."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Tao membuat namja itu kini tersenyum lembut.

"Mianhae, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku akan mengantarkanmu jika kau mau. Kebetulan aku juga menuju arah sana. Aku membawa mobilku" Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah kirinya.

".."

...

"Kau..kau benar-benar menuju arah sana?" akhirnya suara lemah Tao terdengar juga. Dia seperti berharap akan sesuatu sekarang. Nafasnya masih terdengar menderu.

"Ne..aku ingin ke cafe BREAK TIME. Aku berencana menemui temanku disana. Ucap namja itu sambil terus menatap lembut Tao.

Merasa nama cafe gegenya di sebut, Tao menatap pada sosok di depannya. Namja di depannya itu memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu yang sepertinya sangat mahal. Dari penampilannya Tao menyimpulkan jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pebisnis yang ingin menemui kliennya untuk membicarakan bisnis.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Aku juga ingin ketempat itu. Aku salah satu pekerja di sana. Jam kerjaku mulai sebentar lagi tapi entah mengapa kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang." Ucap Tao dengan matanya yang sangat sayu menahan pusing.

"Ne..bukankah tadi aku sudah menawarkan padamu, jadi jangan minta izin seperti itu. Kajja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dalam mobilku." Ujar sang namja sambil menuntun Tao masuk dalam mobilnya. Sementara Tao yang sudah sangat pusing hanya menurut saja tanpa memberontak sedikitpun. Bahkan Tao tak menyadari seringai kemenangan yang kini tercetak jelas di bibir seksi itu.

"_FIRST STEP SUCCESS!_" batin namja itu girang.

* * *

**-TBC or END?-**

**Anyeong teman-teman...**

**Hyun disini "****_sedikit_****" beralih haluan.**

**Sedikit curcol nih, salah satu sahabat Hyun sangat menyukai pairing TaoRis/KrisTao, jadi dia semangat sekali minta Hyun nyelesein nih fict. Awalnya cuma mau buat untuk dia sendiri. Tapi Hyun pengen liat tanggapan chingudeul semua. Fict ini Hyun dedikasiin khusus buat Mulya KriSari. Semangat penelitiannya teman. Walau kita berpisah, doa Hyun selalu untukmu.**

**Untuk semuanya...**

**Jangan lupa...RnR yaaaaaaaa...mau tau nih layak lanjut or gak**

**Gomawooo *wink ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Decision of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (namja)**

**Wu Yi Fan/Kris (namja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, YAOI (KRISTAO), GS untuk Baekhyun**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, typo(s), Tao disini dibikin lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun disini sebagai yeoja...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan Tao yang penuh perjuangan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegar dan mandiri. Disaat dia memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta yang lain datang menghampiri. Akankah cinta Tao bertahan selamanya? Percayalah bahwa 'cinta' tak pernah salah mengambil keputusan.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Baekhyun punyaku ^^.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Jika kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Aku juga ingin ketempat itu. Aku salah satu pekerja di sana. Jam kerjaku mulai sebentar lagi tapi entah mengapa kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang." Ucap Tao dengan matanya yang sangat sayu menahan pusing.

"Ne..bukankah tadi aku sudah menawarkan padamu, jadi jangan minta izin seperti itu. Kajja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dalam mobilku." Ujar sang namja sambil menuntun Tao masuk dalam mobilnya. Sementara Tao yang sudah sangat pusing hanya menurut saja tanpa memberontak sedikitpun. Bahkan Tao tak menyadari seringai kemenangan yang kini tercetak jelas di bibir seksi itu.

"_FIRST STEP SUCCESS_" batin namja itu girang

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu, dan kini mobil berpenumpang Tao itu tampak terparkir manis di pelataran parkiran cafe _**BREAK TIME**_. Sebenarnya jarak yang ditempuh bisa kurang dari 15 menit, namun karena si pengemudi ingin berlama-lama di dalam mobil akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya dengan amat sangat pelan. Sementara itu Tao kini tampak terlelap di kursi penumpang.

"Kau sangat manis Tao." Namja berambut ikal hitam itu membelai lembut pipi Tao membuat Tao sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Euunnghh..."

.

"Bangunlah, sudah sampai."

.

"Eh? Sampai? Mengapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi? ...Akh! ..Aku terlambaaaatttt!" Tao terpekik histeris sambil membuka pintu mobil terburu-buru dan tindakan barbarnya itu sukses membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

.

"Uuggh."

"_Ya! Gwenchana_?" dengan cepat namja yang tadi membawa Tao langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan melesat menghampiri Tao yang terlihat limbung.

"Ne...nan gwenchana."

"Sebaiknya kau libur hari ini Tao. Aku akan meminta izin dari bosmu agar kau bisa beristirahat."

"Andwae, aku harus kerja sekarang. Kris gege membutuhkanku."

DEG

.

.

Pernyataan Tao barusan sontak membuat namja tampan itu tercekat. Dadanya seolah dihantam dengan sebalok kayu. Sakit.

"Eh, kau tadi memanggilku 'Tao'? Kau tau darimana namaku?" Tao kaget ketika dia menyadari jika tadi namanya disebut oleh orang yang kini sedang memapahnya menuju pintu masuk cafe.

"Aku melihatnya di seragammu Tao-ah. Jangan kaget begitu." Ucap sang namja yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu masuk cafe sambil terus menuntun langkah Tao.

"Eh...? Ah...begitu rupanya. Haha. Aku pabbo sekali. Gomawo...emmm-

"Kim Jongin"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucap namja bernama Kai itu sambil tersenyum manis dan melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Tao ketika merasa telah sampai di depan pintu cafe.

Tao membalas ucapan Kai sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe, namun baru beberapa langkah masuk, Tao berhenti ketika membuka pintu, dia menyadari ada yang aneh dan dia langsung menoleh kebelakang. Benar saja. Kai tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Namja tan itu malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Tao sambil tersenyum. Tao pun kembali menghampiri namja yang berada di balik pintu cafe itu.

"Kau tidak jadi masuk? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin kesini menemui temanmu?" tanya Tao sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hehhe, _mianhae_, tadi sewaktu di perjalanan klienku menelponku dan mengabarkan jika meetingnya ditunda besok, jadi kesini lagi besok. Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya, Tao. Byebye." Ucap Kai dan berbalik meninggalkan Tao yang kini terdiam membatu di tempatnya.

**_'namja yang unik'_**Tao membatin.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, jagi?"

Lamunan Tao mendadak buyar saat suara bass yang cukup dikenalnya kini menembus masuk telinganya.

"_G-gege_?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris sambil melongokkan kepalanya mengikuti pose Tao tadi dan dia mengeryit heran ketika di dapatinya tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang menarik di luaran sana yang bisa dijadikan tontonan.

"Aniyo _gege_...bukan apa-apa." Jawab Tao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pucat sekali Tao-er. Kau tidak makan lagi hari ini ? Apakah uangmu habis? Tapi, bukankah baru 2 minggu yang lalu gajimu kuberi? sekarang apa lagi alasanmu?"

.

_OWH GREAT!_

_._

Tao bungkam. Dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kris. Dia ingin berkelit seperti biasa namun melihat mata elang Kris yang menyorotnya tajam membuat Tao seakan dikuliti hidup-hidup sehingga dia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Tao memang tidak makan siang hari ini. Persediaan lauk dan beras hanya cukup untuk makan Baekhyun saja. Bukannya Tao tak menggunakan uang gajinya dengan baik, tapi Tao menabungkan hampir semua uang gajinya untuk persiapan keperluan sekolah Baekhyun dan sisanya untuk biaya Tao masuk universitas. Tao sangat ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya, dia tidak mau cuma menjadi lulusan Senior High School. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa kuliah sehingga nanti dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Baekhyun

"Mi-mianhae Ge...Ta-Tao kerja dulu." Ujar Tao sambil berusaha bergerak menjauhi Kris yang kini masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

.

**_Grep_**

.

Kris langsung menahan lengan Tao yang hendak beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan bekerja hari ini Tao. Aku sudah meminta tolong Xiumin hyung menggantikan pekerjaanmu hari ini. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan ke taman hiburan, tapi jika melihatmu seperti ini ku pikir ada baiknya jika hari ini kita 'berkencan' di rumah sakit." Kris menyentuh pelan pipi Tao dan mengusapnya. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan jemari Kris ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit putih itu.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, sesudah itu kita akan memeriksakan kondisimu."

Kris kini menyeret sambil menggenggam erat jemari Tao memasuki ruangannya. Melewati Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang berada di meja bar serta beberapa orang pelanggan yang menatap iri pada keduanya. Xiumin dan Chen sudah tak heran lagi dengan hubungan keduanya karena sebenarnya Xiumin dan Chen juga tengah melakoni hubungan yang 'seperti itu' juga.

Xiumin adalah sahabat Kris sedari kecil dan mulai menjadi kekasih Chen-sang barista- sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Lay-_yang bertugas sebagai koki_- adalah teman Kris semasa Senior High School dan Lay sudah tau dengan 'kehidupan' Kris yang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya juga sudah bukan menjadi suatu rahasia lagi kisah hubungan antara Kris dan Tao. Hampir semua pelanggan di cafe itu mengetahuinya. Dan percaya atau tidak, hampir sebagian besar dari jumlah pelanggan cafe -_yang hampir setiap saat ramai_- itu adalah kaum fujoshi. Tak jarang beberapa kilatan blitz kamera menghantam telak Kris dan Tao serta beberapa jeritan kaum yeoja yang terkadang memekik histeris menghantam gendang telinga mereka.

Namun, yang membuat orang-orang menatap iri adalah kondisi fisik dan romansa antar keduanya. Kris yang tampan bak pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng, Tao yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja serta sikap romantis yang selalu ditunjukkan Kris hanya kepada Tao sungguh membuat orang sangat iri. Siapa yang tidak ingin dalam kondisi dan situasi seperti itu?

.

"Perfect" hanya satu kata itu yang akan mereka keluarkan ketika melihat KrisTao. Sungguh paket yang komplit.

.

.

* * *

"_Gege_, Tao tidak mau makan. Tao juga tidak mau kedokter, _Ge_~"

Tao terus merengek dan menolak suapan Kris ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau apa hah, Baby Panda? Untuk kali ini _Gege_ tidak akan menuruti ucapanmu, _arraseo_? Sekarang makan!" perintah Kris telak sambil menatap tajam Tao.

Tao sedikit bergidik ngeri, namun memikirkan dirinya akan di periksa membuat Tao lebih takut. **'****_Bagaimana jika aku sakit parah? Bagaimana jika aku harus di rawat di sana? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Baekki!'_** jerit batin Tao gusar.

"Tenanglah sayang. Jangan takut seperti itu. Malah Baekki akan kesusahan jika melihatmu kesakitan terus menerus. Kau tidak mau kan membuatnya khawatir?" ucap Kris membuat Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

'_apa aku berpacaran dengan seorang mind reader?_' Tao membatin.

"T..Tapi _Ge_...a-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang. Kau harus makan. Sesudah itu kita ke dokter." Kris kembali mengarahkan sendok yang penuh dengan nasi dan lauk pauk itu kedepan bibir peach Tao. Namun Tao masih enggan menerimanya.

"Hhhh~."Kris menghela nafas frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, jagi?"

".."

"Ok..baiklah. _Gege_ tidak akan memaksamu makan, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya dan semakin mendekati tubuh Tao yang kini terpojok di sudut sofa. Kris memenjara tubuh Tao dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"_G-ge...gege_ mau apa?" cicit Tao ketika merasakan deru nafas hangat Kris di wajahnya. Keadaan itu sontak membuat tubuh Tao yang memang sudah lemas menjadi semakin lemas.

"Kau boleh tidak makan dan tidak kedokter asalkan-..."

"A-asalkan?" ucap Tao ketakutan.

Kris menyeringai mendengar suara gugup Tao. "Kau mau melakukan '_itu_' denganku...e_otte_?" bisik Kris seduktif di telinga Tao membuat tubuh Tao mendadak memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"_Gege_..."

"Kau boleh pilih sekarang. Kau makan dan kedokter, atau melakukan '_itu_' bersamaku." Jarak wajah Kris dan Tao kini hanya kurang dari 5 cm. Kedua hidung mancung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Tatapan hangat Kris membuat Tao terbuai.

Chu~

Kris mencium bibir peach Tao dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan ringan setelah itu Kris melepaskannya. Kris sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao, dapat dilihatnya kini wajah Tao sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah dan panas.

"Mukamu merah, _jagi...wae_? Kau demam?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda membuat Tao makin blushing. Kris ingin menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tao untuk merasakan seberapa panas tubuh Tao namun Tao cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"Oke..oke..oke _Ge_..Tao makan. Tao makan lalu kita kerumah sakit." Cicit Tao dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Kris menyeringai senang. Dan kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Tao yang langsung membuat Tao kembali menghirup nafas banyak-banyak akibat rasa gugup yang kelewat batas.

"_Ja_! Ayo kita makan! Lalu kita kencan kerumah sakit." Ucap Kris girang sambil mengarahkan satu suapan ke Tao. Tao berdecak sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aishh, sudahlah jagiya. Jangan seperti itu. Nanti _gege_ belikan boneka panda lagi buat Tao. Tao mau kan?"

Mendengar kata panda, Tao langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"_Jinjayo, ge_?"

"Ne, karena Tao sudah menuruti apa kata _Gege_." Jawab Kris mantap

"Kyaaaaa. _Xiexie nae gege. Wo ai ni_." Saking senangnya Tao langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Kris dengan pelukan eratnya membuat Kris sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"_Wo ye ai ni_, Baby Panda. Sekarang Tao makan dulu ya." Kris kembali menyuapi Tao dan kali ini namja bermata Panda itu menerima suapan demi suapan dari Kris dengan penuh semangat.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KAI POV**

"Chanyeol hyung, kau yakin ini sudah lengkap semuanya?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuan ku, hah?"

"Ck. Hanya memastikan saja."

"Jangan kau buat hidupnya menderita Kai. Sudah terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya. Aku sebagai hyungmu berhak menasehatimu jadi kumohon, hentikanlah jika kau hanya ingin membuatnya sedih."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan menceramahiku! Dan lagi apa maksudmu dengan 'mempermainkan?'. Kali ini aku serius"

.

.

"Kau paham dengan salah satu point yang ada di kertas itu? Hentikanlah sekarang juga. Kau hanya akan menyakiti hati keduanya."

.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku dan hanya akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya."

"Kau sakit Kai!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

"Aku menyesal membantumu."

"Kau tak akan menyesalinya."

"Kau gila!"

"Memang...karena 'dia'..."

"Setahun lalu Krystal, dan setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan yang kau mau kau mencampakkannya.!"

"Apa itu salahku? Dia yang bermain api denganku. Aku hanya berusaha memadamkannya."

"Dengan membuatnya koma?"

"Itu salahnya yang sudah mengkhianatiku."

".."

"Dia meninggalkanku dan malah memilih lelaki brengsek itu."

"Perilakumu yang membuatnya menjauh darimu. Aku menyayangimu Kai. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus menerus. "

.

"Keluar!"

.

"..Kai!"

.

"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!"

...

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti...Kai"

.

BLAAM

.

Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu kini tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"Apa rasa ini salah? Apa aku salah?"

Kai kini tampak memandangi selembar foto seorang namja. "_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo...nae Zi Tao._..."

.

**TBC**

.

**Hai hai chingudeul...Hyun comeback bawa chapter 2 nih. *cipokBaekki***

**Tuh, abang sexy kita muncul #lirik Kai. Selamat buat chingu yang dah nebak dengan sukses siapa namja pemilik bibir sexy itu...hahaha...**

**Mianhae jika kurang memuaskan. Tapi jujur, Hyun sudah berusaha melakukan yang best. For my dearest KriSari, Keep smile, neee...^v^**

**Jika chingudeul semua berkenan,..RnR yaaaahhhh...repiu dari kalian sangat berharga buat ku. Repiu kalian adalah semangatku. J.E.O.N.G.M.A.L. !**

**.**

**Hyun jg mau "deep bow" buat yang dah repiu, fav, n follow di chapie 1. Mianhae, berkat "BED SWING" karena baru bangun tidur, tuh chap 1 ke-delete dengan suksesnya. Hyun tuh mau buka reviews kalian, cuma malah ke-klik delete story n dengan pabbo-nya Hyun klik 'Yes'...hiks..hikss #gulingguling#**

**Mianhae buat kelalaian Hyun yang fatal itu, jadinya Hyun lupa dengan siapa saja yang kasih reviews, yang fav, n yang follow...jeongmal mianhae... *bowberkalikali95derajat***

**Gomawo buat 8 orang yang Reviews, 4 orang yang Fav, and 3 orang yang Follow...Hyun sayang kalian. #cipok# *digampar***

**.**

**Sekali lagi...MIANHAEEEEEEEEE... T-T**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo buat yang dah baca n repiu di chap 1. Sayonaraaaaaaa...^^ #melambailambai**

.

**Special Thanks to:**

**All of You fans berat KrisTao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Decision of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (namja)**

**Wu Yi Fan/Kris (namja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Kim Jongin (namja)**

**Park Chanyeol (namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, YAOI (KRISTAO), GS untuk Baekhyun**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje. Tao disini dibikin lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun disini sebagai yeoja...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan Tao yang penuh perjuangan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegar dan mandiri. Disaat dia memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta yang lain datang menghampiri. Akankah cinta Tao bertahan selamanya? Percayalah bahwa 'cinta' tak pernah salah mengambil keputusan.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Baekhyun punyaku ^^.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Dia meninggalkanku dan malah memilih lelaki brengsek itu."_

_"Perilakumu yang membuatnya menjauh darimu. Aku menyayangimu Kai. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus menerus. "_

_"Keluar!"_

_"..Kai!"_

_"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!"_

_..._

_"Baiklah. Sampai nanti...Kai"_

_BLAAM_

_Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu kini tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

_"Apa rasa ini salah? Apa aku salah?"_

_Kai kini tampak memandangi selembar foto seorang namja. "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo...nae Zi Tao..."_

* * *

.

**Decision of Love**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

* * *

.

.

**TAO POV**

**.**

Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa kencan dengan Kris _gege_-**iyeeeeiii!**! Setelah beberapa hari kemarin insiden sakitnya aku sehingga membuat kencan kami batal, sekarang akhirnya aku dapat pergi berdua dengannya. Untunglah setelah diperiksa dokter ternyata aku hanya kena anemia ringan. Aku lega. Aku takut jika aku sampai sakit parah. Bagaimana dengan Baekki ku?

.

.

"Oppaaa...oppa mau kemana?" terdengar langkah kaki yang melangkah mendekatiku. Aku membalikkan badanku yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur rambutku.

.

"Hei sayang. Kau sudah bangun? Sudah gosok gigi, _eoh_?" aku segera mengangkat gadis mungil itu dan menggendongnya. **_Ya Tuhan, tubuh mungil ini mengapa sangat ringan_****.**

.

"Oppa mau kemana? Baekki ikut, yaa..."

"Oppa mau pergi sama Kris _ge_...Baekki di rumah saja ne...oppa tak lama kok, sayang."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Baekki ikuuuutttt..."

"Jangan sayang. Nanti Baekki lelah. Kris _gege_ tidak bawa mobil. Kalau Baekki mau menuruti oppa dan jadi anak baik nanti oppa belikan Baekki eskrim, _eotte _?"

"Jinjayo?" Baekki menyipitkan matanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ng."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Neee."

.

Greep

.

"Gomawo oppaaaaaa...jangan lama-lama ya perginya. Baekki ingin cepat-cepat makan eskrim." Ujar Baekki sambil memeluk leher ku dengan sangat erat.

"Arraseo, jagiya. Oppa hanya pergi sekitar 2 jam. Nanti oppa kembali sebelum jam 5."

.

"Jam 5 itu seperti apa oppa? Kalau sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya polos.

.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaannya. Baekki ku ini memang belum mengerti cara membaca jam. Dia hanya tau jika jam 6 pagi adalah waktu dimana dia dan aku harus berangkat kesekolah, jam 10 dia pulang sekolah dan harus menungguku menjemputnya, jam 1 siang jadwal ku bekerja di cafe, jam 6 sore adalah waktunya aku pulang kerumah, jam 7 malam pergi ke mini market dan jam 10 malam adalah waktu ku untuk pulang kerumah dan tidur. Hanya sebagian waktu itulah yang dihapalnya. Selebihnya dia tidak tau.

.

.

"Jam lima itu ketika jarum jam yang bertangan pendek itu ada di angka 5 dan jarum jam yang bertangan panjang itu ada di angka 12, jagiya."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Coba Baekki perhatikan dimana letak tangan panjang dan pendeknya." Ujarku sambil mengarahkan Baekhyun melihat jam dinding berbentuk panda yang ada di kamarku.

.

"Hmm. Tangannya yang panjang ada di...emmm...itu angka...emm... angka 2. Tangan pendeknya ada di...emm... angka 6?" ucapnya ragu dengan sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya dan jari telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukkannya di dagu.

.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Itu tandanya jam berapa sayang?"

.

"Jam 2 lewat 6?" jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan nada bertanya yang lucu.

.

"Hehehe...itu jam setengah 3, jagiya."

.

"Loh? Kok setengah 3? Maksudnya?"

.

"Maksudnya itu sekarang ada di antara jam 2 dan jam 3, jadi namanya setengah 3, begitu sayang."

.

"Aiiissshhh, _molla_...Baekki pusing."

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah. Pokoknya oppa tidak lama perginya jadi Baekki tunggu di rumah baik-baik ne..."

"Arraseo oppa...arraseo" ujarnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya lucu.

.

Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian handphone ku berbunyi. Satu panggilan masuk dan nama Kris tertera di layar datar itu.

.

"_Ne gege_, Tao segera keluar. Sebentar _neeee_."

.

".."

.

"Arraseo_, ge_...daaahh"

.

.

Aku mematikan teleponku kemudian menurunkan Baekki dari gendonganku. "Oppa pergi sekarang ya, _jagiya_...nanti oppa tutup pintunya dari luar ne..."

"Andwae, Baekki mau lihat Kris _gege_ dulu. _Jebal _oppa_...jebaaalll_~"

.

Baekki mulai melancarkan jurus **kitty eyes** andalannya. Isshh sungguh aku sebal dengan tatapan itu. Jika dia sudah seperti itu akau tak akan dapat menolak apapun keinginannya. Kadang aku sedikit sebal dengan mata itu, namun apapun yang terjadi aku tetap menyayangi gadis manis di depanku ini sepenuh jiwa ragaku.

.

" .okeeee...nona manis. _Ja_, kita temui Kris _gege_ di luar. _Kajja_!"

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku sambil menggandeng tangannya, dia terlihat sedikit melompat-lompat. Senandung riang mulai meluncur dari kedua bibir mungilnya. Aku bersyukur, orang yang kusayang juga disayangi oleh adikku ini. Entah apa jadinya dengan hubunganku dan Kris jika Baekki sampai tak merestui kami berdua.

.

Ckleek

.

"Hai..annyeong _jagiya_...eh, ada Baekki. Apa kabar cantik? Kau terlihat senang sekali." Ujar Kris sambil mengusap sayang rambut coklat Baekhyun.

.

"_Gege_, Baekki titip Tao Oppa nee...jagain oppa Baekki. Gege jangan nakal dengan oppa, arraseo?"

.

Baekhyun terlihat membungkukkan badannya di depan Kris lalu segera menggenggam tangan Kris dan menyatukannya dengan tanganku yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Aku terkekeh pelan dengan sikapnya ini. seperti orang dewasa saja. Padahal itu adalah kalimat yang hampir setiap waktu kuucapkan padanya dan _Seonsaengnim_nya di sekolah.

Kris mencium pipi bulat Baekki kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Ne. _Gege_ pasti akan menjaga oppa mu dan melindunginya dengan baik. Baekki jangan khawatir, nee..."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian aku dan Kris keluar dari rumah. "Jangan lupa eskrim Baekki ne, oppa!" teriak Baekhyun ketika aku dan Kris sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah ku.

.

"Nee _jagiya_, hati-hati di rumah ne...annyeong"

"Byebye Baekki, jangan keluar dari rumah neeee..." -Kris

"Neee...bye bye oppa, bye bye _gege_..." Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya kemudian dia menutup pintu rumah kami. Setelah memastikan dia sudah mengunci pintunya, aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku dan Kris.

.

**TAO POV END**

.

* * *

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari rumah Tao, ada sebuah mobil Audi putih terparkir dengan sang pemilik yang kini tengah menatap awas rumah Tao.

"Byun Baekhyun...Baekki..." gumamnya lemah sambil terus menatap kearah pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

* * *

.

**KAI POV**

**.**

Aku kini sibuk membaca berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapanku. Dasi yang sedari pagi bertengger gagah di leherku kini terkulai lemas di atas meja. Kemeja yang kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Orang yang melihatku pasti mengira aku sedang stress karena pekerjaannku. Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku bukan orang seperti itu yang dengan ironisnya tidak mempedulikan penampilan lagi jika berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Ketahuilah. **Aku selalu tampan dimanapun dan kapanpun**. Penampilanku selalu mengundang decak kagum semua orang yang melihatnya, kecuali saat ini. Beberapa berkas yang kubaca sukses membuatku pusing. Ingin rasanya aku membalikkan meja dihadapanku bahkan menghancurkannya. Namun aku masih berpikiran logis untuk tak melakukan hal itu.

.

.

"AAAGGGKKHHH!"

.

Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa.

Entahlah, aku merasa hatiku sungguh sesak sekarang. Sakit.

.

"Kau milikku,..."

"Selamanya kau milikku, Huang Zi Tao ! Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku selamanya! Bukan namja itu!" Aku meremas kasar kertas yang kupegang hingga remuk.

.

.

"Kau tak akan menderita lagi Tao-ah. Kupastikan itu"

.

**KAI POV END**

* * *

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

"Kau milikku..."

"Selamanya kau milikku, Huang Zi Tao ! Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku selamanya! Bukan namja itu!"

Kai tampak meremas kertas yang tengah dipegangnya sampai remuk tak berbentuk. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya menyiratkan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Tegang dan merah. Matanya menunjukkan kilat emosi yang meluap.

.

.

"Kau tak akan menderita lagi Tao-ah. Kupastikan itu." Kini suara Kai terdengar lirih, mirip sebuah bisikan entah pada siapa.

.

Kai kembali membaca berkas lain yang ada di mejanya. Lagi-lagi, berkas itu bukanlah berkas pekerjaannya. Entahlah, sudah berapa hari ini Kai menelantarkan perusahaannya, seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupannya. Hampir seluruh waktunya dia gunakan untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan dalam kertas itu.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja. 14 tahun. Retardasi Mental. SLB MYEONSANG kelas 2 Junior High School."

.

Setelah membaca keterangan itu, Kai tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menyeringai.

.

"Well, Byun Baekhyun...sepertinya aku akan-

"Jangan kau sentuh dia!"

.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

.

**CHANYEOL POV**

**.**

Hari ini entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Setelah aku melihat wajah teduhnya, aku merasa sangat nyaman.

.

Hangat.

.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku melihat senyumannya. Ada apa denganku?

_._

_._

_"Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja. 14 tahun. Retardasi Mental. SLB MYEONSANG kelas 2 Junior High School."_

Eh? Itukan suara Kai. Ada apa? Mengapa dia menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun?

_"Well, Byun Baekhyun..._

_._

Mustahil...apakah Kai...

Segera ku buka ruangan yang memang tak tertutup rapat itu.

.

_"Sepertinya aku akan-..."_

_._

_._

**Ini gawat!**

**.**

"Jangan kau sentuh dia!"

.

Aku menatap nyalang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu . Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan rencana busuk lagi dikepalanya yang tidak berguna itu.

.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

.

"Wae? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi? Mengapa kau mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri? Kau memang brengsek, Kai."

"Apa yang kau maksud Hyung? Sedikitpun aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat santai. Sungguh jika dia bukan saudaraku aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Andai saja...

.

.

"Baekhyun. Jangan kau sakiti dia."

.

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

"Baekhyun. Jangan kau sakiti dia." Suara Chanyeol terdengar memohon membuat lawan bicaranya-Kai-menaikkan sebelah alisnya-bingung.

"Jangan pernah kau menyakitinya. Jangan kau ganggu hidupnya. Tolong, kali ini tolong tepati janjimu." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada Kai. Hal ini sontak membuat Kai semakin heran.

.

**'****_Ada apa dengannya_****?'** tanya Kai dalam hati.

.

"Tanpa kau masuk dalah kehidupannyapun dia sudah sangat menderita Kai. Aku mohon, jangan lagi kau tambah penderitaannya."

.

"Hyung, ap-.."

.

"Jika kau menyakitinya aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, camkan itu!"

.

Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Kai setelah menatap nyalang namja tan itu. Kai hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil memikirkan kembali semua ucapan Chanyeol. Seringai Kai semakin lebar ketika satu kemungkinan terlintas di benaknya.

.

"Sepertinya... ini akan semakin seru." Ucap Kai menyeringai sambil memainkan pena di tangannya.

.

.

**"****_Time to Play_****"**

.

* * *

.

"Oppa...cepatlah oppaaaa! Mengapa oppa lambat sekali sih? Oppa seperti siput!" terdengar gerutuan manis dari arah rumah mungil berpagar kayu itu. Tampak kini seoarang yeoja manis berkuncir dua tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil duduk di teras depan rumahnya. Tangannya yang mungil terlihat bergerak-gerak memukul lantai teras yang didudukinya itu sambil sesekali mulutnya bersenandung kecil.

.

"Oppaaaaaaa!"

.

Kini gadis kecil itu berteriak dengan lantang membuat sang terpanggil-Tao-berlari mendekatinya.

.

"Aigoo, adik kecil oppa kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi kok marah-marah?" goda Tao sambil mencolek-colek dagu adiknya. Dia tau si adik kini tengah dalam mode merajuk karena keterlambatannya pagi ini.

.

"Oppa lambat. Oppa seperti siput. Baekki benci!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus dalam posisi duduknya namun kini kedua tangannya tersilang depan dadanya dengan kaki yang ditekuk.

.

"Mianhae jagiya. Oppa tadi harus membersihkan kamar mandi kita dulu. Lantainya sudah sangat licin. Oppa takut nanti Baekki terjatuh jika tak cepat oppa bersihkan. Baekki juga tak mau kan jmelihat oppa terjatuh di sana?" ujar Tao dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Oh, ayolah, mana mungkin seorang Tao yang rajin membiarkan kamar mandinya sampai licin seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Baekki nya berada dalam bahaya.

.

"Mwo? Jatuh? Oppa jatuh? Wae? Siapa yang nakal sama oppa? Biar Baekki pukul mereka." Ujar Baekki sambil bergaya menggulung lengan bajunya, seolah-olah menantang orang untuk berkelahi. Sepertinya yeoja manis ini salah menangkap maksud ucapan Tao. Gayanya yang seolah-olah menantang orang berkelahi itu membuat Tao terkikik geli.

.

"Haha...Oppa tidak apa-apa sayang. Tak ada yang nakal dengan oppa. Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Tao sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lima jari ketika Tao menggenggam tangannya dia sepertinya lupa dengan aksi merajuknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

Ketika Tao keluar dari rumahnya, dia mendapati mobil berwarna hitam terparkir manis tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"**_Aneh, sudah beberapa hari ini mobil itu ada di sini. Setahuku tidak ada yang punya mobil di daerah ini_**." Tao membatin.

.

.

"Oppa, wae? Oppa lihat apa?" Baekkie menarik-narik lengan baju seragam Tao. Dia heran mengapa oppanya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aniyo jagiya. Kajja, kita berangkat."

Tao kembali mengajak Baekki berjalan, namun sesekali matanya menatap awas mobil yang di anggapnya mencurigakan itu. Tao terus memperhatikan mobil sampai dia berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

.

"Baekki..."

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya...chappie 3 selesai juga...#senderandiketekKris**

**Walau respon ndak seberapa dari jumlah viewer yang bejibun... T-T**

**Mianhae jikalau tak berkenan #slap**

**jangan lupa RNR neee~~**

**.**

**Gomawo buat yang dah berkenan review di chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin...Hyun sayang kalian *hug***

**Annyeooonggg ^^**

**.**

**- HyunChan2509 -**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Decision of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (namja)**

**Wu Yi Fan/Kris (namja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Kim Jongin (Namja)**

**Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, YAOI (KRISTAO), GS untuk Baekhyun**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje typo(s) berhamburan laksana pasir pantai. Tao disini dibikin lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun disini sebagai yeoja...so...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! **

**no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kehidupan Tao yang penuh perjuangan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tegar dan mandiri. Disaat dia memperjuangkan cintanya, cinta yang lain datang menghampiri. Akankah cinta Tao bertahan selamanya? Percayalah bahwa 'cinta' tak pernah salah mengambil keputusan.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**Baekhyun punyaku ^^.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter**

_Ketika Tao keluar dari rumahnya, dia mendapati mobil berwarna hitam terparkir manis tak jauh dari rumahnya._

_"Aneh, sudah beberapa hari ini mobil itu ada di sini. Setahuku tidak ada yang punya mobil di daerah ini." Tao membatin._

_"Oppa, wae? Oppa lihat apa?" Baekkie menarik-narik lengan baju seragam Tao. Dia heran mengapa oppanya tiba-tiba berhenti._

_"Aniyo jagiya. Kajja, kita berangkat."_

_Tao kembali mengajak Baekki berjalan, namun sesekali matanya menatap awas mobil yang di anggapnya mencurigakan itu. Tao terus memperhatikan mobil sampai dia berbelok di persimpangan jalan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Baekki..."_

.

.

* * *

**Decision of Love**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

.

.

Langit terlihat semakin gelap. Jalanan mulai tampak lengang dan sepi. Dalam salah satu cafe di pinggiran jalan itu tampak seorang namja brunnete yang sedang menyesap secangkir latte hangatnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat dari bibir tipis namja tampan itu. Cafe tampak sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di dalamnya selain si namja . Bahkan tulisan "close" telah bertengger dengan manis di depan pintu kaca cafe minimalis itu.

_Tek_

Bunyi gelas latte yang bersinggungan dengan meja terdengar . Namja tinggi itu rupanya telah menghabiskan cairan di dalam gelas tersebut yang entah sudah yang keberapakalinya untuk malam ini. Ditaruhya gelas latte yang kini telah kosong itu di atas meja.

.

.

"hhh~

.

.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada Tao sekarang? Haruskah?"

.

Namja yang diketahui adalah Kris itu kini tampak termenung memandang langit-langit cafenya. Raut cemas dan ketakutan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

.

"Tao...apa yang harus gege lakukan? Gege sangat ingin, tapi..."

.

**_1 bulan lagi_**

.

"Bisakah?"

.

.

.

* * *

**TAO POV**

Hari ini sedari pagi aku sudah berada di cafe Kris gege. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun, aku langsung melesat ke tempat ini. Kalian kira aku membolos? No..no..no..Hari ini sekolahku libur karena rapat Dewan Guru. Aku sangat senang, itu artinya hari ini aku bisa melihat gege lebih lama. Hehe...

Aku segera melepas mantelku dan segera memakai celemek khusus pelayan di cafe ini. ketika melewati dapur, aku sudah melihat Lay gege yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala alat dan bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan. Chen gege juga tampak sibuk sekali menyusun beberapa gelas di meja pantry. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tao jagi, kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Lay gege yang heran melihatku datang sepagi ini. Bola hitam pekatnya bergerak menelisikku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya. Dia seperti sedang menginterogasi pencuri.

"Gege, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sekolahku libur hari ini,Ge." Jawabku sambil membantunya membawakan setumpuk piring yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya ke dapur.

"Huuffh, kukira kau membolos. Kau sudah sarapan? Aku membuat beberapa pancake tadi, kau bisa memakannya. Aku juga membuat jus strawberry."

Semakin lama namja di depanku ini semakin mirip eomma-eomma saja. Beruntung sekali kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu.

.

"Omoo...Suho hyung beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuhmu, Ge. Aku iri~..." ucapku sambil mencolek dagu Lay gege dan segera berlari ke luar dapur.

"Yya! Bocah nakal! Berani sekali kau! Awas kau ya! Aku akan membalasmuuuuuu! Seru Lay gege murka. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan ber-mehrong-ria.

.

Lay gege memang baru beberapa hari ini resmi menjadi kekasih dari Kim Joonmyeon atau yang biasa di panggil Suho oleh Kris gege. Suho adalah salah satu teman Kris gege yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mampir ke cafe dan terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat lama dengan Kris gege. Sesekali aku melihat raut wajah Kris gege tampak kebingungan.

.

.

"Ah, benar juga. Kris gege di mana ya?" Aku segera memasuki ruangan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti pegawai.

.

'ckleek'

.

Aku buka pintu kayu coklat itu dengan pelan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Aku menautkan kedua alisku.

.

"Gege..."

".."

"Gege..."

".."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Aku segera meraba dinding di sebelah kiriku berniat menghidupkan lampu.

.

Tek

.

Belum sempat tanganku menemukannya, kini lampu ruangan itu sudah menyala dengan sesosok tubuh tinggi berada tepat di depanku membuatku sontak mundur kebelakang. Terkejut.

"Tao-er? Mengapa kau kesini? Kau tidak sekolah?" suara bass yang sangat familiar itu membuatku kembali mendekati sosok tinggi itu.

"Tao libur hari ini, Ge." Jawabku.

Kris gege berbalik dan melangkah ke sofa mungil di ruangan itu. Ruangan ini memang ruang pribadi Kris gege yang telah di sulap seperti sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup sederhana namun lengkap.

Kris gege mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam itu kemudian memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ge, semalam gege tidak pulang?"

".."

Kris gege sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaanku hanya tubuhnya yang terduduk lemah dan tangan yang menekan kuat kepalanya..._ada apa?_

"Gege?"

.

Jujur aku khawatir sekarang. Tak biasanya Kris ge bersikap seperti ini. Dia adalah ribadi yang ceria dan terkesan dingin. Selama aku mengenalnya dia sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini pada siapapun termasuk aku. Hatiku sangat yakin, pasti ada suatu hal yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya.

Aku mendekati sofa tempat Kris ge terduduk.

.

Deg

.

Bahkan tubuh tegap itu kini tak melihatku sama sekali.

_Ada apa ge? Ada apa? Biarkan Tao tau masalah gege...Tao mohon,...jangan gege pendam sendiri apapun itu...masih ada Tao disini_.

Sayang, pernyataan itu hanya bisa kuucapkan dalam hatiku. Melihat wajahnya yang kalut membuat lidahku seolah bisu.

.

'Sreet'

.

Tanpa kusadari, kedua lenganku kini bergerak menarik tubuh tinggi itu kedalam pelukanku.

.

"Gege...waeyo, ge?"

Kuusap-usap punggung lebar yang biasa ku jadikan sandaran hampir setiap hari itu. Sedikit guncangan kini kurasakan.

Aku makin membenamkan kepalanya di dada sempitku. Mengusapnya perlahan dan mengecup pucuk surainya dengan sayang. Kueeratkan lenganku melingkari punggungnya.

"Tao..hiks...wo ai ni, Tao...jeongmal saranghae..."

.

Deg

.

**_'Mengapa gege tiba-tiba seperti ini?'_**

.

Tubuh itu kini mulai bergetar pelan. Tak ada isakan. Namun aku merasakan kaos yang kupakai sedikit basah di depannya.

Gege-ku menangis. Ya...menangis...

.

"Wo ye ai ni nae sarang...wo ye ai ni..."

".."

.

Lama tak ada jawaban darinya membuatku kini sangat yakin bahwa ada suatu masalah terjadi.

"Ge, ada apa ge? Tak biasanya gege seperti ini. ceritakan pada Tao. Tao mohon." Ucapku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap intens matanya yang masih tampak berkaca-kaca.

".."

...

Kris gege tersenyum. Sebelah lengannya kini terangkat membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah, kau harus dalam keadaan baik-baik saja...harus selalu sehat. Jangan berhenti mencintai Gege, walau gege tak bisa lagi berada di dekatmu"

**_'Apa? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa berkata seperti itu padaku?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Bulan depan...gege akan melanjutkan kuliah gege di London"

.

.

**_'APAAAA?'_**

.

.

"A-apa ma-maksud Gege? Wae? Mengapa gege baru bilang sekarang?" aku merasakan kepalaku ringan, pelupukku kian menghangat, dan kupastikan bulir bening itu akan jatuh jika aku berkedip.

.

Cup

.

Kris yang tahu sebentar lagi aku akan menangis segera mengecup kedua kelopak mataku dan sedikit menjilatnya perlahan

.

"Maafkan gege, sayangku. Gege juga baru mendapatkan kabar ini kemarin. Gege juga kaget. Sedikitpun gege tak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Gege...bingung." Kris tertunduk di depanku. Keraguan memang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

.

"Apa yang gege pikirkan? Bukankah dari dulu gege sangat menginginkannya. Harusnya sekarang gege gembira." Kutangkup wajahnya yang sedang menunduk itu agar kembali menatapku. Wajah tampan itu kini terlihat sangat kusut. Mata yang selalu menatapku dengan binarnya kini tengah berkaca-kaca.

.

"Gege...tak ingin berpisah denganmu...hiks..." itu ucapan terakhir yang dikeluarkan bibir kissable itu sebelum mengeluarkan isakan pelannya. Aku panik. **_'kenapa gege jadi seperti ini?'_**

**_._**

"Tao akan baik-baik saja, ge. Gege tenang saja. Tao juga pasti akan tersiksa karena merindukan gege, tapi jangan mengorbankan cita-cita gege demi Tao. Tao justru akan sangat bahagia jika gege bisa meraih apa yang gege cita-citakan dan Tao tau. Inilah yang sangat gege harapkan dari dulu. Jadi, gege harus bisa menguatkan hati gege. Yakinlah, Tao akan baik-baik saja disini. Tao akan menunggu gege sampai gege kembali pada Tao." Aku berucap panjang lebar sambil terus mendekap dan mengelus punggung namja tampan itu.

.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu...Hiks...Zi Tao."

.

"Aku juga sanagt mencintai gege. Jadilah orang yang sukses dan bawa uang yang banyak untuk Tao." Ucapku bercanda. Kris langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan mencubit gemas hidungku.

.

"Kau ini...sempat-sempatnya bercanda saat gege-mu bersedih." Ucap Kris di sela-sela derai air matanya. Aku sangat beruntung. Karena hanya di depankulah namja ini bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jika selama ini orang beranggapan jika Kris gege adalah namja dingin, ketus, usil,dan egois maka di hadapanku dia adalah namja yang lembut, sedikit cengeng dan melankolis. Seperti sekarang, bahkan dia tak malu menangis terisak di dadaku dan memeluk erat pinggangku. Seeprti anak kecil, kadang dia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya menyamankan posisi di dadaku dan aku hanya bisa mengelus pelan surai coklatnya itu.

.

.

.

Lama aku memeluk Kris sampai aku merasakan pelukannya dipinggangku melonggar dan bobot tubuhnya di tubuhku terasa sedikit bertambah. Kulirik wajahnya sedikit. Ternyata gege tertidur. Aku yakin, sedikitpun semalam dia tak memejamkan matanya.

Kuberitahu sesuatu, Kris dan aku sebelum ini tak pernah berpisah dalam jangka waktu lebih dari 2 hari. Itupun karena aku flu dan terpaksa harus beristirahat di rumah. Sebenarnya aku sudah memberitahunya namun ternyata ponsel Kris gege hilang jadi dia tidak tahu harus mencariku dimana dan aku juga tak memberi tahu Lay gege dan Chen hyung. Dan sukses membuat Kris mendobrak pintu apartemenku dengan brutal.

.

Ku lepaskan pelukan Kris gege kemudian kurebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. Aku tak kuat jika harus mengangkat tubuh tingginya agar berbaring di ranjang yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kuselimuti dan kukecup dahinya dengan sayang.

.

.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, jagiya. Wo ai ni."

Cup

.

.

Aku segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri Lay dan Chen gege yang ternyata menatapku penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Lay gege yang saat itu tengah menata meja. Siap membuka cafe.

"Gege sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman. Gege bilang dia mendapatkan beasiswa dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di London bulan depan." Jawabku sambil membantu Lay gege.

.

"Hhh~ sepertinya apa yang kudengar dari Suho kemarin benar." Ucap Lay gege serius.

.

"A-apa? Ge-gege sudah tau? Tentang Kris gege?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Ne. Kemarin Suho kesini karena diminta pihak Universitas Kyunghee menyampaikan kabar beasiswa Kris itu." Lay gege menatapku sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

"Tapi itu aneh Lay, bahkan Suho sama sekali tak pernah mendengar kabar itu beredar di kampusnya. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kris harus ke London?" Chen hyung bertanya bingung pada Lay gege.

"Entahlah Chen. Sampai sekarang Suho tak tahu. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit curiga dengan hal ini. Jika ada beasiswa besar seperti itu, Suho pasti tahu karena dia asisten Mrs Jung yang notabene Kepala Dekan di fakultas mereka. Tapi, kemarin Suho bilang Mrs Jung bahkan tidak tahu masalah ini dan hanya dapat Surat Pemberitahuan resmi di meja kerjanya sewaktu dia baru saja tiba di kantornya. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata cap dan nomor surat itu resmi, Mrs Jung akhirnya menyuruh Suho menyampaikan pada Kris perihal itu.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu?" tanya Chen antusias. Sedangkan aku hanya mengerutkan alisku.

.

"JONGSANG GROUP" jawab Lay gege dengan yakin.

.

"Apaaa?" aku menoleh kearah Chen Hyung. Dia sepertinya sangat kaget. Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu?

.

"Bu-bukankah itu sebuah perusahaan dengan berpuluh ribu mafia di dalamnya?" mata sipit Chen hyung kini melebar dengan sempurna.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Hyung?" aku sungguh tidak mengerti namun aku merasa ada sedikit firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

"Molla, Chen. Yang aku tahu dari Suho hanya perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan terbesar nomor 1 di London dalam bidang otomotif dan memiliki satu cabang di Korea. AVTIC COMPANY." Lay hyung kini bergerak menuju pintu cafe dan segera membalik papan 'Close' menjadi 'Open'.

.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran buruk terus. Kita harus bekerja sekarang. Kita harus yakin, Kris bisa segera meraih impiannya menjadi seorang bussiness man yang sukses. Kita harus mendukungnya, jika kalin bersikap sperti ini terus, dia akan semakin berta meninggalkan kita di sini. Terutama kau, Tao jagiya. Dukunglah Kris semampumu. Kuatkan hatinya. Yakinkan kau akan baik-baik saja di sini bersama kami yang bisa menjagamu." Lay gege berujar panjang lebar sambil memelukku dan Chen hyung. Sungguh aku sangat senang mendapatkan seorang figur 'kakak' seperti Lay. Sifatnya yang dewasa dan tegas membuatku sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya.

.

"Ne..ge/ Ne.." ucapku dan Chen Hyung bersamaan.

.

"Cha...HWAITING!" teriak Lay gege tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke atas.

.

"Ne! FIGHTING!" Aku dan Chen hyung segera mengikuti pose Lay gege dengan berteriak semangat.

.

.

**TAO POV END**

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Disalah satu bangku yanga da di taman Myeongsang High School itu, duduklah seorang yeoja cantik sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang terjuntai ke arah rerumputan dan bersenandung riang. Sekeliling yeoja mungil itu sudah tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa 'sepertinya' yang kini sedang menangis karena terlambat di jemput oleh keluarga sementara sang guru tengah sibuk menghentikan tangis anak-anak itu. Beda dengan yeoja mungil ini-Baekhyun. Dia lebih memilih menunggu jemputannya-Tao dengan duduk santai di bangku taman depan sekolahnya. Suasana yang tenang di taman ini sangat di sukai Baekhyun atau yang akrab di sapa Baekki itu.

.

.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" ucap sebuah suara bass yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sebelah Baekhyun. Yeoja itu sedikit melotot dan segera bergerak menjauhi orang asing-menurutnya-itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan mencelakakanmu. Percayalah. Aku hanya...tertarik padamu." Jawab namja itu sambil menatap teduh Baekhyun.

.

"Ka-kau si-si-siapa?" ucap Baekhyun terbata. Kedua kakinya seakan lemas untuk turun dan kabur dari bangku yang cukup tinggi baginya itu.

.

"Ah...maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Namja bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman dengan Baekhyun namun yeoja itu malah semakin ketakutan.

.

"Tenanglah Baekki, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu berjengit kaget namun hatinya seakan menolak untuk menjauhi namja yang –_menurutnya lagi _- cukup tampan itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun yang sangat lucu itu. Segera di tariknya tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali duduk merapat kearahnyad an yeoja itu menurut.

.

"Kau menunggu Tao? Biasanya jam berapa di menjemputmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

.

"Kau...kenal oppa Baekki?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap lekat Chanyeol. Namja itu tercekat. Wajah manis di depannya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang selama ini menghantuinya.

.

"Ani...aku tak mengenalnya. Aku hanya tau. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam kau menunggu disini. Memang jam berapa oppamu berjanji datang."

.

Chanyeol kini memberanikan diri bicara menghadap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut. Entah mengapa Baekhyun yang biasanya akan ketakutan jika di sentuh orang asing, kini malah tampak memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian jemari Chanyeol di pipinya.

.

"Oppa bilang jam 11 akan menjemput Baekki. Jadi dari tadi Baekki bernyanyi sambil menunggu oppa karena oppa bilang Baekki harus menyanyikan 8 lagu dan oppa akan datang di lagu terakhir." Ucap Baekki polos sambil menunjukkan delapan jarinya pada Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu terkekeh

"Sekarang jam berapa oppa?" tanya Baekki

.

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam lalu segera melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang jam 10 lewat 45 menit" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hmm...jam 10 lewat 45 artinya tangannya yang panjang di 10, tangan pendek di 45...eh? ani...tangan pendek di angka 10, tangan panjang di 45. Loh? 45 nya tidak ada." Manik hitam Baekhyun menatap lekat jam tangan pinknya dan sibuk mengangkat lengan kirinya mencari angka 45 di jam itu. "Ah, apa di tengah 4 dan 5? Uhhhh...sulit sekali...Huweeee...hiks...Channieee~"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis dan membuat Chanyeol menganga panik. "Waeyo, jagiya. Mengapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekap Baekhyun-refleks.

"Hiks...Baekki menghilangkan angka 45 di jam tangan Baekki...hiks...Channiee...huweee~" pernyataan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Perlahan di melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. **_'Baekki tidak mengerti rupanya'_** batin Chanyeol. Namja itu paham dengan penyakit yang di derita Baekhyun dan sadar akan kekurangan yeoja mungil di pelukannya.

"Baekki jangan sedih. Angka 45 nya tidak hilang kok sayang. Hanya saja Baekki belum mengerti cara memahaminya. Angka 45 itu ada di sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk angka 9 di jam tangan kepala tupai pink Baekki.

"Eh? Jinjayo? itukan angka 9, Channie. Mengapa 45 sembunyi di sana? Apa 45 tak punya teman? Mengapa bersembunyi di angka 9? Kenapa bukan angka 10,11 atau 12 saja, jadikan mereka sama-sama dua" tanya Baekki sambil membolak-balik jam tangannya.

"Aniyo jagiya. Tapi beitulah kenyataannya. Terkadang satu orang sanggup melindungi 2 orang yang mereka sayangi." Jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan absurb itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sayang. Lagipula masih ada Tao oppa dan aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah bersedih, ne. Tersenyumlah. Karena dengan senyummu itu, disini- Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menekankan telapak tangan itu di dada kirinya-terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat." Chanyeol menatap hangat bola hitam Baekhyun sedangkan yeoja itu masih tampak bingung.

.

"Aku pergi dulu. Besok aku bolehkan menemuimu lagi disini?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memeluk yeoja itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekki. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

Cup

.

"Saranghae."

.

Setelah mengecup sekilas bibir merah di depannya, namja tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini masih melongo. Namun, semburat merah samar tercetak jelas di pipi putih yang halus itu.

.

"Channie..." lirih Baekhyun.

.

"Disini hangat..." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memegang bibirnya yang tadi di sentuh Chanyeol. Dengan pola pikirnya yang terbatas, yeoja manis itu tak mengerti jika tadi namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu telah mencium bibirnya. Saat itu terjadi, Baekki hanya merasa bibirnya hangat dan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Baekki jagiiiiiii!" tiba-tiba lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat suara yang sangat dinantinya kini terdengar di telinganya.

Baekhyun segera turun dari bangku itu dan berlari kecil kearah sosok yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Oppaaaa...Tao oppaaaa" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk erat Tao yang telah menjemputnya.

"Kajja kita pulang. Kris gege telah membelikan eskrim untukmu." Tao segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama yeoja itu perlahan meninggalkan MyeongSang High School dan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya.

.

.

_"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Baekki. Akan kupastikan tawa itu tak akan hilang. Karena aku menyayangi kalian, dan aku...mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"._

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Mianhae untuk update yang 'sangat cepat' ini.**

**Tadinya sempat kepikiran untuk meng-hiatuskan FF ini cz respon yang didapat sangat jauh dari harapan. **

**Tapi pas aq lihat jumlah viewers n visitors entah mengapa jadinya 'agak' semangat update chappie 4 ini. jumlah mendekati 1000 namun yang 'nanggepin' hanya sedikit sekali. #mewekjejeritan**

**.**

**Mianhae jika mengecewakan. T-T**

**Gomawo buat seluruh reader, reviewer, follower n yg dah fav DOL. Aku sayang kalian. Thanks jg buat Silent Reader semua. **

**Tanpa kalian aku tak berarti #plaak**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian curcolan ****_gak beud_**** nya...**

**akhir kata**

**Saranghae...^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5(maybe yes, maybe not)-coming soon/ slowly**

**.**


End file.
